The Jock And The Princess
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: Mamoru Minakami has been taking her princess schooling at Royal Prep very seriously, even more seriously than her schooling at Stargazers Hill West University, can Sofia and a special princess help her find her true self before it's too late? Read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. Off To Promised Island Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sister Princess, Sister Princess is a copyright of Starchild, I also don't own either Sofia The First or Aladdin, Snow White And the Seven Dwarfs, and Sleeping Beauty, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation and Aladdin, Snow White And the Seven Dwarfs, and Sleeping Beauty are copyrights of Walt Disney Pictures.**

 **Off To Promised Island Part 1**

 **One day at Enchancia Castle, Lucinda was in her room packing her bags and her Raven Catcher broom.**

 **When a knock sounded on her door.**

 **"Come in!" Lucinda called.**

 **Dorrie came into Lucinda's bedroom.**

 **"The royal family is waiting on you in the cloud cruiser." Dorrie said to Lucinda.**

 **It was a beautiful summer day in the Kingdom of Enchancia.**

 **And King Roland and his family were taking the cloud cruiser to Promised Island for their summer vacation.**

 **"Where is Liucinda? She'd better not make us late!" Amber complained.**

 **"The last I saw of her, Amber," Sofia said. "she was in her bedroom packing her suitcase."**

 **"Don't be so hard on Lucinda," James said to Amber. "just give her the time she needs."**

 **Suddenly, Sofia saw Lucinda running right toward them.**

 **"I'm ready, Dad!" Lucinda called.**

 **"Good," Roland said. "because thanks to James, our vacation this summer will be on Promised Island."**

 **"Um... Promised Island?" Lucinda asked Roland, unsure of the name.**

 **"Remember when we picked up my cousins for our trip to Merroway Cove," Sofia asked Lucinda. "you know, back before you became a princess?"**

 **"Yes." Lucinda answered Sofia.**

 **"Well," Sofia answered Lucinda. "Promised Island is where my cousins live."**

 **"Oh," Lucinda said. "I understand now."**


	2. Off To Promised Island Part 2

**Off To Promised Island Part 2**

 **"Well, not only does it make the Minakami siblings James's and my new cousins," Amber told Lucinda. "but it would also make them** _ **your**_ **new cousins as well."**

 **"Hmmm," Lucinda said. "I guess it does."**

 **Over at the welcome house on Promised Island, Mamoru Minakami was practicing her proper curtsy in her bedroom.**

 **When a knock sounded on her door.**

 **"Mamoru, it's Rinrin," Rinrin called from the other side of the door. "can I come in?"**

 **"Yes." Mamoru answered Rinrin.**

 **Rinrin entered Mamoru's bedroom to find Mamoru wearing her summer school uniform.**

 **"Bro told me to get you for... why are you wearing your school uniform," Rinrin asked Mamoru. "summer vacation offically kicked off yesterday."**

 **Mamoru looked at what she was wearing.**

 **"Oh! Oops," Mamoru exclaimed. "I'll be down once I'd changed."**

 **"Good, because it's time for breakfast," Rinrin said to her sister. "and afterwards, we are going to clean the swimming pool, Cousin Sofia is coming for her vacation today too."**

 **Rinrin left Mamoru's bedroom so Mamoru could change her clothes in peace.**

 **Back in the cloud cruiser, James was getting bored.**

 **"Ugh! Are we there yet? I'd like to play checkers with Yotsuba!" James complained.**

 **"Have patience, James," Miranda said. "we will be at the welcome house soon."**

 **"I hope so, Mom." James sighed.**

 **About an hour later after breakfast at the welcome house, Sakuya, Karen, Mamoru, and Rinrin were cleaning the swimming pool for the start of some summer swimming fun.**

 **When Jeeves came out into the yard with Wataru by his side.**

 **"Miss Sakuya, Miss Karen, Miss Mamoru, and Miss Rinrin," Jeeves said. "it is almost lunchtime."**

 **"Wash up," Wataru added. "Sofia and her family are here."**

 **"Okay, Big Brother." Karen said.**


	3. Off To Promised Island Part 3

**Off To Promised Island Part 3**

 **Karen, Sakuya, Rinrin, and Mamoru stopped cleaning the swimming pool and went inside the welcome house.**

 **Roland, Miranda, Lucinda, Sofia, Amber, and James were sitting in the Minakami family's living room.**

 **"Hi, Sofia, hi, Lucinda," Mamoru greeted in happiness. "hello, Amber, good morrow, James, it is so good to see all of you again!"**

 **"Guess what, Mamoru." Lucinda said.**

 **"What is it, Lucinda?" Mamoru asked.**

 **"I'm your newest cousin," Lucinda said to Mamoru. "great news, right?"**

 **"That is** _ **hardly**_ **great news," Mamoru told Lucinda matter-of-factly. "that is** _ **excellent**_ **news!"**

 **"I know, right?" Lucinda agreed.**

 **"Everyone, lunch is ready," Shirayuki said. "for today's lunch, Princess has made her special Chinese chicken salad sandwiches with candied ginger on the side."**

 **"Chinese chicken salad sandwiches with candied ginger on the side? That sounds** _ **disgusting**_ **!" Amber exclaimed.**

 **"Chinese chicken salad sandwiches with candied ginger on the side? I would love to try that!" James exclaimed.**

 **"Me too." Sofia and Lucinda agreed in unison.**

 **"What are we waiting around here for," Kaho exclaimed. "let's go!"**

 **"I'll race you!" Mamoru called.**

 **"You're on!" Lucinda, James, and Sofia said to Mamoru.**

 **Mamoru, James, Sofia, and Lucinda took off at a run.**

 **"Stop! No running in the house!" a male voice scolded.**

 **Mamoru, James, Sofia, and Lucinda stopped in their tracks because the voice they heard belonged to Wataru.**

 **"Sorry about that, Big Bro," Mamoru said. "I forgot."**

 **"It would seem to me that** _ **you all**_ **forgot." Wataru said to his sister and cousins.**

 **"You're right, Wataru," Sofia said. "sorry about that."**


	4. Lunchtime At Welcome House

**Lunchtime At Welcome House**

 **In the welcome house's dining room, lunch was being served as everyone sat at the table to eat.**

 **When Miranda had a question for Mamoru.**

 **"So, Mamoru," Miranda asked. "how is your schooling at Stargazers Hill West University coming along?"**

 **"Uh-oh," Mamoru said to Miranda. "I have kinda been neglecting my schoolwork from Stargazers Hill West University... I've been more focused on my studdies at Royal Prep."**

 **"I see." Miranda said.**

 **"I am not quite pleased with you," Wataru told Mamoru firmly. "you are taking your royal schooling far too seriously than your normal schooling!"**

 **"Sorry, Big Bro." Mamoru sighed.**

 **"Just for not keeping up with your university schoolwork," Wataru scolded Mamoru. "you won't be hanging out with Akio poolside after lunch... until your Stargazers homework is done!"**

 **"Yes, Big Bro." Mamoru sighed.**

 **Mamoru trudged slowly up to her bedroom to get started on all the homework she had missed from Stargazers Hill West University.**

 **"Hey, Bro, you were not being too fair to Mamoru you know?" Rinrin asked.**

 **"Mamoru has to learn her lesson," Wataru told Rinrin. "that commoner school comes before royal school."**

 **"I see your point, Bro." Rinrin said.**


	5. Akio Injured! Mamoru's Distress

**Akio Injured! Mamoru's Distress**

 **"Phew! I'm finally finished with my homework," Mamoru exclaimed. "from history to geometry! Now I won't have to miss out on my first swim of the summer!"**

 **Mamoru changed into her swimsuit and raced out to the swimming pool where the others were waiting.**

 **"Did you finish your homework for Stargazers Hill West University, Mamoru?" Wataru asked.**

 **"Yes I did, Big Bro." Mamoru answered.**

 **"Excellent! Because Bro bro has a special treat for you!" Hinako said to Mamoru.**

 **"A special treat? What is it?" Mamoru asked, she was excited.**

 **Mamimi and Akio Yamagami both appeared in swimwear at the Minakami family's swimming pool.**

 **"Hi, Mamoru." Mami and Akio said in unison.**

 **"Akio! Mami! It's so good to see you both for summer break!" Mamoru exclaimed.**

 **Mami saw Akio climbing the laddar to the diving board.**

 **"Don't do anything reckless, Akio-bud!" Mami called.**

 **"Don't worry so much, Mami," Akio said. "this dive is for Mamoru!"**

 **Akio then dove off the high diving board.**

 **"He's going to do something reckless... my brother is an idiot!" Mami sighed.**

 **In the middle of his dive, Mami and Mamoru saw Akio move the wrong way.**

 **As he landed in the pool, Akio cried out in pain as he swam.**

 **"Ouch! Oh! My back!" Akio cried out in pain.**

 **"Oh no!" Sofia exclaimed.**

 **"Akio's in trouble! What am I going to do?" Mamoru asked.**

 **Suddenly, the Bracelet of Avalor began to glow.**


	6. Advice From Pocahontas Part 1

**Advice From Pocahontas Part 1**

 **From behind a large tree, a dark complected black haired woman wearing a short deerskin dress walked up to Mamoru.**

 **"Mamoru," Sofia called. "do you know who your bracelet just summoned?"**

 **"Who?" Mamoru asked Sofia.**

 **"Hello, I'm Pocahontas, and Grandmother Willow said I was to help you... now, what's the problem, Mamoru?" Pocahontas asked.**

 **"Well, my boyfriend, Akio," Mamoru told Pocahontas seriously. "dove into the pool and hurt his back pretty bad... I don't know what else I can do."**

 **"Grandmother Willow said that I should listen with my heart." Pocahontas said to Mamoru.**

 **"What does that even mean, Pocahontas?" Mamoru asked, she was confused.**

 **"I think I know what it means." Sofia said to Mamoru.**

 **"What, Sofia?" Mamoru asked eagerly.**


	7. Advice From Pocahontas Part 2

**Advice From Pocahontas Part 2**

 **"It means, there are spirits all around us," Sofia explained to Mamoru. "you should really try to listen to them."**

 **"Mmm-hmmm." Pocahontas said to Mamoru.**

 **Mamoru began listening to the water in the swimming pool.**

 **"Thanks, Pocahontas," Mamoru said. "I know what I have to do now."**

 **Pocahontas went back to where she came from.**

 **Mamoru jumped into the pool just in time to rescue Akio.**

 **Akio came to his senses, he was lying on the Minakami family's sofa.**

 **"Ma-mo-ru... what happened?" Akio asked.**

 **Marie wiped Akio's brow with a cool damp washcloth.**

 **"You hurt your back and almost drowned in our swimming pool." Mamoru answered Akio.**

 **"Luckily for you, Akio-bud," Mami said. "Mamoru dove into the pool and saved your life."**

 **Akio sat up in a dizzying manner.**

 **"Thank you for the save, Mamoru." Akio said.**

 **"Don't thank me, Akio," Mamoru began. "thank..."**

 **"Thank who, Mamoru?" Akio asked.**

 **Mamoru looked over at Sofia who shook her head disapprovingly.**

 **"Thank nobody, Akio." Mamoru lied.**

 **Mamoru glanced back at Sofia.**

 **"I'm so glad you're being a bit more careful, Mamoru." Sofia whispered.**


	8. Advice From Pocahontas Part 3

**Advice From Pocahontas Part 3**

 **"Me too." Mamoru said.**

 **Back at Enchancia Castle that night, Timothy O'Toole was sound asleep in his bed.**

 **Timothy began dreaming of a beautiful island paradise.**

 **Within his dream, Timothy was sipping on a pineapple orange coconut banana smoothie with Sam by his side.**

 **Sam was sipping on a coconut banana mango strawberry smoothie as she and Timothy watched Mamoru swim in the ocean like a mermaid.**

 **At the cook residence, Sam was beginning to have a dream about a beautiful island paradise.**

 **Within her dream, Timothy was sipping on a pineapple orange coconut banana smoothie with Sam by his side.**

 **Sam was sipping on a coconut banana mango strawberry smoothie as she and Timothy watched Mamoru swim in the ocean like a mermaid.**

 **"Oh my gosh! Look at that girl in the sea," Sam told Timothy with excitement in her voice. "I wish I could swim like that!"**

 **Timothy held on to Sam's hand as light began surrounding them both.**

 **When the light stopped, Timothy let go of Sam's hand.**

 **"Now you can, just give it a try." Timothy urged Sam.**

 **During the night while Timothy and Sam continued to dream, they were transported by magic to Promised Island.**

 **The next morning bright and early, Taro Yamada found Timothy and Sam still asleep but on the Minakami family's front steps.**

 **"Wataru!" Taro called out in a panicked manner.**


	9. Timothy And Sam Found

**Timothy And Sam Found**

 **A very sleepy Wataru came out of the house.**

 **"What is it, Yamada? It's too early for a swim right now, isn't it?" Wataru asked, he was a bit groggy.**

 **"There's a young boy and a young girl sleeping on your doorstep, do you know them?" Taro whispered to Wataru so that he wouldn't arouse either Timothy or Sam.**

 **Wataru looked at Timothy and Sam.**

 **"Sadly, I do not know these two," Wataru answered Taro in a whisper. "but I know someone who does know them."**

 **"What should we do with these two anyway?" Taro asked Wataru quietly.**

 **"We will carry them into the house and set up a futon for the young boy, the girl will sleep on the couch." Wataru answered Taro.**

 **A few minutes later, it was time for breakfast and Mamoru had a wonderful idea.**

 **"Big Bro," Mamoru requested. "is it okay if Uncle Roland, Aunt Miranda, as well as Cousins Amber, James, Sofia, and Lucinda up to our summer house by use of our train?"**

 **"I don't see why not," Wataru answered Mamoru. "but first, we need to wake our guests."**

 **"Guests, Bro bro," Hinako asked. "what guests?"**

 **"If all of you will be quiet," Wataru whispered. "I will show you."**

 **Everyone else pushed their chairs in and quietly followed Wataru to the living room area of the room where Timothy and Sam continued to lay sleeping.**

 **"We know that twosome," James exclaimed loudly. "that is Timothy O'Toole and Samantha Cook!"**

 **Suddenly, Timothy and Sam began to stir.**

 **"Now you did it, James!" Amber admonished in a whisper.**

 **Sam was the first to rub the sleep from her eyes.**

 **"Oh my! I'm not at home at all," Sam shrieked in terror. "where am I? And how did I get here?"**

 **All of Sam's horrified shrieks quickly awoke Timothy who reacted.**

 **"We must be on the island paradise from our dreams, Sam! But how did we get here? And why are we disrupting the royal family's vacation?" Timothy asked, he was confused.**

 **After everyone introduced themselves, it was time for breakfast.**

 **After breakfast, everyone packed their bags and headed out of the welcome house door to go to the Minakami family's summer house.**

 **A few days after arriving at the Minakami family's summer house, Timothy and Sam were lounging on the beach.**

 **Timothy was sipping on a pineapple orange coconut banana smoothie with Sam by his side.**

 **Sam was sipping on a coconut banana mango strawberry smoothie as she and Timothy watched Mamoru swim in the ocean like a mermaid.**

 **"Oh my gosh! Look at Miss Mamoru in the sea," Sam told Timothy with excitement in her voice. "I wish I could swim like that!"**

 **Timothy held on to Sam's hand as light began surrounding them both.**

 **When the light stopped, Timothy let go of Sam's hand.**

 **"Now you can, just give it a try." Timothy urged Sam.**

 **Sam concentrated hard and before she knew it, she transformed herself into a mermaid.**

 **"Hey! Miss Mamoru," Sam called. "wait up!"**

 **Mamoru stopped in the middle of her swim.**

 **"Would you care to join me?" Mamoru asked Sam.**


	10. A Worrisome Discovery

**A Worrisome Discovery**

 **"Oh, gosh," Sam exclaimed. "I would love to join you, Miss Mamoru!"**

 **Back at Enchancia Castle at that same moment, Wallace went into Timothy's bedroom to check on him.**

 **"How's my young warrior... oh my gosh! Gwen! Come quick!" Wallace called out.**

 **Gwen ran into Timothy's bedroom from her workshop.**

 **"What is it, Darling?" Gwen asked Wallace.**

 **"Timothy's not in his bed, Gwen! He's gone!" Wallace exclaimed.**

 **"Now don't panic, Wallace," Gwen said. "I'm going to crystal ball call the Cook family, maybe Timothy is staying the night with Sam."**

 **Over in Dunwitty at the Cook residence, Anna went into Samantha's bedroom to check on her.**

 **"How's my young witchlet... oh my gosh! Joseph! Come quick!" Anna called out.**

 **Joseph ran into Sam's bedroom from the garden.**

 **"What is it, Dearest?" Joseph asked Anna.**

 **"Sam's not in her bed, Joseph! She's gone!" Anna exclaimed.**

 **"Now don't panic, Anna," Joseph said. "I'm going to crystal ball call the O'Toole family, maybe Sam is staying the night with Timothy."**

 **Back at Promised Island, Marie was sitting in the shade reading a book to Timothy.**

 **Marie noticed that Timothy was beginning to drift off.**

 **"Is this story too pedestrian for you, Timothy?" Marie asked gently.**

 **"What? No! Not at all! Just keep reading!" Timothy lied to Marie.**

 **The truth of the matter was, Timothy was really exhausted because he was running low on magical energy and he needed a boost.**


	11. Retrieving The Children Part 1

**Retrieving The Children Part 1**

 **"You're lying." Marie said to Timothy.**

 **"What are you saying?" Timothy asked Marie, he was nervous.**

 **"I can tell when someone is lying, I can even tell when Brother Mine is lying," Marie answered Timothy. "and I think you need Sofia to give you a boost with her amulet, you are running low on magical energy, and either Sofia, Lucinda, or Mamoru are the only ones that can do this right now because they're the only ones that are here."**

 **"How do you know that?" Timothy asked Marie now feeling amazed.**

 **"Queen Scarlett herself told me." Marie whispered to Timothy.**

 **Back in the Kingdom of Enchancia, Gwen, Wallace, and Chef Andre met up with Joseph and Anna at the Cook family's pizzeria.**

 **"Have you seen Timothy?" Gwen asked Joseph.**

 **"He hasn't stayed here in a while, have you seen Sam?" Joseph asked, he was worried.**

 **"She hasn't stayed at the castle in a while either." Wallace clarified.**

 **"Then that must leave one possible explanation." Anna said.**

 **"Our precious ones must be with the royal family." Wallace guessed.**

 **"But we do not know where the royal family is exactly." Anna said.**

 **Back on Promised Island, Sofia had been summoned to give Timothy a boost of magical energy from her Amulet of Avalor.**

 **Timothy could feel his magical energy returning.**

 **"Thank you so much, Sofia." Timothy said gratefully.**

 **"Anytime, Timothy." Sofia said.**

 **Back in Enchancia, Gwen, Wallace, Anna, and Joseph arrived at the castle where Chef Andre was waiting for them in the kitchen.**

 **"Do you know where the royal family went for their summer vacation, Papa?" Gwen asked.**

 **"They said they were going to Promised Island this year, Gwen," Andre answered. "why do you ask?"**

 **"Timothy and Sam are missing!" Anna told Chef Andre, beginning to panic.**

 **"Now, Anna, calm down," Chef Andre said gently. "I'll go tell Violet, Dorrie, and Candice what is going on."**

 **"Okay, Papa." Gwen said.**


	12. Retrieving The Children Part 2

**Retrieving The Children Part 2**

 **Chef Andre went straight to the servants' area to find Suzette, Marie, Marcy, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice all taking a break from their usual castle duties.**

 **"Violet, Candice, and Dorrie, I need you to go to Promised Island... somehow, Timothy ended up there with Sam by his side." the castle's chef explained breathlessly.**

 **"Dorrie and I can explain this." Candice said.**

 **"Explain away." Andre said.**

 **"Timothy got some new powers in his sleep a back," Dorrie explained. "the power to transport himself and other people he chooses elsewhere through his dreams... and the power to transfer his merperson transformation ability to anyone he chooses who wasn't born with the ability and doesn't have a magical jewel."**

 **"Trouble is, because of Timothy's age and the fact that he had been trapped inside two dream crystals in the past," Candice added. "these new powers really zap the magical energy right out of him and make him physically sleepy."**

 **"So, he needs a magical energy boost from someone who possesses a magical jewel? I see now." Andre said.**

 **"That's right." Dorrie said to Chef Andre.**

 **"Don't worry, Andre," Violet said. "the girls and I will bring Timothy and Sam back safe and sound."**

 **"Thank you, Violet." Andre said.**

 **"Anytime, Andre." Violet said.**

 **Back on Promised Island, it was lunchtime.**

 **"So, Shirayuki," Wataru asked. "what have you made for lunch today?"**

 **"I didn't make lunch today, Elder Brother." Shirayuki answered.**

 **"Karen, did you make lunch today?" Wataru asked.**

 **"I didn't make lunch today either, Big Brother." Karen answered.**

 **"Then, who did make today's..." Wataru began.**

 **Mamoru stepped forward, "I made today's lunch, Big Bro." she admitted.**

 **"What did you make, Mamoru?" Wataru asked.**

 **"Tuna salad sandwiches with cucumber slices on the side." Mamoru answered Wataru.**

 **"Oh, yum," Roland said. "that sounds good!"**

 **"Does your tuna salad have cucumbers in it too, Mamoru?" Amber asked.**

 **"No it doesn't, Amber," Mamoru answered. "however, it does have crunchy celery in it."**

 **"Oh yum!" Amber exclaimed.**

 **Everyone sat down on the picnic blankets that Karen brought out.**

 **James took a big bite of his tuna salad sandwich.**

 **"Oh yum," James exclaimed. "this is the best tuna sandwich I have ever eaten!"**

 **"Well, James, I try." Mamoru said modestly.**


	13. Retrieving The Children Part 3

**Retrieving The Children Part 3**

 **While he was eating a cucumber slice, Timothy looked up to see Dorrie, Candice, and Violet had arrived on Promised Island too.**

 **"Well, Timothy, you are quite the amazing young man, aren't you?" Violet asked.**

 **"What do you mean?" Timothy answered Violet.**

 **"You have unlocked two new powers! We are so proud of you!" Candice told Timothy.**

 **"We have come to take you and Sam back home, Timothy," Dorrie added. "your families are so worried about you."**

 **"Come on, Dorrie," Sam pleaded. "can we please stay with the royal family?"**

 **Dorrie gave it a little bit of thought.**

 **"I'm sorry, Sam," Dorrie sighed. "but your family as well as Timothy's family is worried sick about you."**

 **Sam walked up to Mamoru, "Good bye, Miss Mamoru, I sure had a lot of fun swimming with you in my new mermaid form." she said.**

 **Rinrin saw Mamoru approaching Roland.**

 **"What's up, Mamoru?" Rinrin asked.**

 **"Just wait and see." Mamoru told Rinrin**

 **"Okay." Rinrin said to Mamoru.**

 **Roland turned to Mamoru, "What is it?" he asked.**


	14. Mamoru's Idea

**Mamoru's Idea**

 **"Why don't you invite the rest of your staff here for a vacation," Mamoru asked. "I am so sure they'd love the island!"**

 **"What an** _ **excellent**_ **idea, Mamoru!" Roland exclaimed.**

 **"What about my mom and dad, your highness?" Sam asked.**

 **"Violet?" King Roland asked.**

 **"I will get right on that, Sire," Violet said. "let's go, Dorrie, let's go, Candice."**

 **"Yes, Mom." Dorrie and Candice said in unison.**

 **Violet, Dorrie, and Candice magically transported themselves back to Enchancia, leaving Timothy and Sam behind.**

 **Back in Enchancia, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice magically appeared in front of Chef Andre, Gwen, Wallace, Anna, and Joseph.**

 **"You failed to bring the children back." Andre said to Violet.**

 **"That is only because King Roland has invited all of us to join him and his family on Promised Island!" Dorrie exclaimed as Baileywick walked up to them.**


	15. A Relaxing Getaway

**A Relaxing Getaway**

 **"Me too?" Baileywick asked.**

 **"But of course you too, Mister Baileywick!" Violet exclaimed.**

 **"Well then, let's pack our bags!" Baileywick exclaimed.**

 **Back on the beach on Promised Island at the Minakami family's summer home, Timothy and Mamoru were teaching Sam the finer points of swimming like a merperson.**

 **It was an hour after lunchtime, so the threesome decided to hit the water.**

 **When everyone else appeared on Promised Island via floo network.**

 **"Auntie Suzette! Marie," Timothy exclaimed "what are you doing here?"**

 **"The rest of us wanted to take King Roland up on his generous offer." Suzette answered Timothy.**

 **"I see." Timothy said to Suzette.**

 **Gwen and Suzzette transformed into mermaid form and joined the others who could transform into merpeople in the sea.**

 **"What was for lunch, King Roland?" Baileywick asked, he was curious.**

 **"Mamoru made tuna salad sandwiches with a side of sliced cucumbers, Baileywick." Roland replied.**

 **"That sounds delightful," Baileywick said to Roland. "are there any sandwiches and cucumber slices left?"**

 **"Yes there are, Baileywick," Mamoru called from the ocean. "help yourself!"**

 **Bailwywick took a tuna salad sandwich and a handful of cucumber slices and put them on a paper plate.**

 **James and Wataru were windsurfing in the ocean.**

 **"Okay, boys," Miranda called to Wataru and James. "time to come out of the water!"**


	16. End Of Summer Vacation

**End Of Summer Vacation**

 **"Yes, Mom." James called.**

 **"Yes, Aunt Miranda." Wataru called.**

 **Timothy, Mamoru, Marie, Suzette, and Gwen were all out of the sea.**

 **Marie (pronounced** _ **Mari e**_ **in this case), one of Wataru's younger sisters and one of Sofia's cousins took her glasses off, wiped them with the skirt of her sundress, and put them back on.**

 **"I wear glasses too, Marie." Candice said.**

 **A few days later back at the welcome house, Wataru had his school uniform for the summer trimester on and had his schoolbag ready.**

 **Sofia came into Wataru's doorway.**

 **"Is that a new uniform for your school, Wataru? I've never seen it before." Sofia observed.**

 **"Since there is only one school here on the island," Wataru replied to Sofia. "this is the Stargazers Hill West University uniform I wear through the summer weather, my school year starts and ends differently than yours does."**

 **"I see now, that's so awesome!" Sofia exclaimed.**

 **"Will you be waiting for my sisters and me when we get home?" Wataru asked Sofia.**

 **Lucinda ran up to Wataru's bedroom door.**

 **"Are you ready to go back to Enchancia, Sofia? Ruby, Jade, Luna, Lita, and Taiki are surely missing us." Lucinda said.**

 **"You're going back home...** _ **today**_ **?" Wataru asked Sofia.**

 **"It can't be helped," Lucinda told Wataru. "Sofia and I would like very much to spend the remainder of our summer vacation with our friends."**

 **"I see, well, have a good time." Wataru said to Sofia and Lucinda.**

 **"We will." Sofia and Lucinda called in unison.**

 **Sofia and her friends and family returned to Enchancia to spend time with their friends and to leave the Minakami family to the start of a brand new trimester.**


End file.
